Monitoring respiratory events is of clinical importance in the early detection of potentially fatal respiratory events such as acute respiratory failure and pulmonary disease. Current technologies require that the resting patient wear sensing devices across their chest so that respiratory measurements can be estimated. Such a requirement can lead to discomfort, psychological dependence, and loss of dignity. Elderly patients and those suffering from chronic conditions are even more likely to suffer from such negative effects of monitoring. Moreover, wires with sensors are subject to device failure. Non-contact systems which can assess patient respiration function from video have arisen in this art. However, previous systems require expensive multi-modular 3D imaging systems which may be cost-prohibitive, particularly in developing countries. Systems and methods are needed which can enable respiratory function analysis without the need for expensive camera systems. However, derivation of volumetric data from 2D video signals acquired using an inexpensive 2D monocular video camera is a challenging problem to which the teachings hereof are particularly directed.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for processing a video acquired using an inexpensive 2D monocular video acquisition system to assess respiratory function of a subject of interest.